Christmas Ficlet
by cheese-grater
Summary: It has become a tradition to hold a Christmas ball in Halloween Town. Rated G for it's just a cute little ficlet. My first romance fic.


The ballroom was filled with interesting creatures in formal wear. A murky swamp girl dripping with fowl green ooze, for example, had on a flowing red gown with a diamond tiara sitting upon her gooey scalp. It was a quite peculiar site, yet had become a tradition for these monsters. An awe-inspiring formal was held every 24 of december in this town of Halloween. A time where those who scare can eat, drink, and be merry.

Everyone seemed to be dumbfounded as a ragdoll gracefully strode into the large, gold alcove. She wore a long, elegant, aureate frock, and her eyes were shadowed with purple makeup. Sitting attop her head was a stunning diadem, for she was Sally, the pumpkin queen. Her skin was a dull blue, corpsy color, yet tonight her cheeks seemed to be beautifully flushed and her lips were a silky pink, and liquidy.

Awaiting the queen was her debonair 'Bone Daddy', Jack: The Pumpkin King. He sat at a chestnut table, and noticing her arrival he stood up, and tipped his hat, grinning, playfully. Jack Skellington wore a handsome black suit, accompanied with a top hat and a charming smile.

"Good evening, monsier..." Sally giggled as she approached the fetching skeleton, and held out her hand expecting a handshake.

Jack lovingly took her hand in his, and kissed it tenderly, cocking a sly brow, and smiling so attractively every girl at the party sighed, dreamily. "Sally...Your absolutely dazzling.

Sally bit her bottom lip, and breathed heavily. She closed her eyes for a moment, and slowly opened them to find her soul mate standing there, still smiling back at her. "May I have this dance?" she managed to blurt out, more gracefully than she expected.

Jack smiled and lead his wife to the center of the floor, and drew her close to him. The queen's held seemed to fit perfectly in his chest, and his head could rest on hers. Hardly noticing the music, they danced gracefully, Sally's dress making a swishing sound as they turned. Every once and awile Jack whispered into his wife's her, and sometimes causing her to giggle. Usually when he whispered, Jack smelled Sally's long red hair, which was up in a neat bun. Her hair smelled of roses, and cinnamon, a comforting auroma to Jack and he held her tighter.

Other dancing figures twirled around them, although they were dancing, every creature's eyes were fixed on the royal couple. The two didn't notice.

"Sally...(Sally blinked from her fixed gaze into Jack's hollow eyes and smiled)Would you care for a drink?" Jack asked, as soon as a song ended in a spin and the crowed applauded the band and their fellow dancers.

"I'd love one," Sally walked toward a table filled with assorted baked goods, chocolate, and alcohol and rested her hand on a bottle of champagne. She looked up at Jack and smiled, playfully. He joined her by her side and poured the already open bottle into two, tall, wine glasses. They each took their seperate glass, and clinked them together, laughing.

Sally took a sip from her glass and looked around the large room. "I can't help feeling as though someone is watching us..." she laughed as it was obvious mostly every monster in the whole room were watching their every move.

"Shall we take this outside, then?" Jack sipped some champagne and led his queen out two large, golden doors and into the beautiful garden decorated with fountains, and sparkling snow. It was a crisp evening, for it usually was around this holiday, yet neither of the two were cold. They both sat down at a black, rot iron table. There were very few people out here at the moment, only random couples walking along the path arm and arm.

"It's such a beautiful night..." Sally looked up into the sky, filled with bright stars and a large moon (which-at the moment-was not occupied by Oogie's shadow).

"...Reminds me of that one night..." Jack finished Sally's thought, and gazed into Sally's eyes for a moment. They both cracked a smile at the same time, and wrapped their arms around the other's, holding their drinks, and sipped a glass, which managed to be their own.

"Merry Christmas, Sally."


End file.
